Brotherly Love
by lambotwinlove
Summary: G1, oneshot. The twins put on a little show for their amusement... or is it about something more?


Title: Brotherly Love

Summary: G1, oneshot. The twins put on a little show for their amusement... or is it about something more? Inspired by a few things actually. First being me and my friend Rei being complete idiots. The second being me and my own sister and the last being Oran High School Host Club. I just bought issue 10 of the manga and loved it. And this little idea came to me.

_A/N: My other fic, "When You're Evil" may not be updated for awhile. You see, I found the perfect song for what I want to do, but I can't find the lyrics to it. So, until I can get ahold of those that fic is on hiatus. The song is called "Get Away" by The Dreamside. If anyone can get me the lyrics to that song I will write a fic for you, anything you want!_

Ironhide and Prowl had just returned to the ark from patrol when they heard a loud commotion coming from the lounge. The sub-commander wasted no time and began sprinting down the hall. Ironhide followed at a much more leisurely pace.

"Probably just those slagging twins again." The red mech grumbled to himself as he made his way to the lounge.

When he caught up with Prowl, the Datson was just standing outside the lounge with his mouth hanging open. This puzzled and irrated Ironhide. It sounded like there was a decepticon attack in there and Prowl was just standing around doing nothing.

"Wha's the hold up, Prowl?" He asked just before shoving Prowl out of the way so he could get a look inside.

"Oh, frag..." Ironhide sighed as he saw the source of the commotion.

He had been right of course, it was the twins. But, this was different. This wasn't a prank Sideswipe had pulled and this wasn't Sunstreaker picking on the minibots. This was a fight, and not one of the twins normal sibling fights. Sideswipe had his pile drivers out and would probably wreck Sunstreaker's paint job well and good if the yellow twin wasn't doing such a good job at avoiding them.

It seemed like most of the other occupants of the lounge had ran for dear life when fight broke out, only a few bots remained. Mirage, Bumblebee and Jazz stood off to the side. It looked as if they wanted to separate the twins, but were hesitant to get caught in the middle of the all out sibling brawl.

"SLAGHEAD! Stop moving so I can give you what you deserve!" Sideswipe yelled as his twin dodged another attack.

"FRAG YOU TO THE PIT! I'm not letting you mess up my paint job!" Sunstreaker summoned one of his guns from subspace and that was when Ironhide stepped into the room.

Normally, he would let the twins work out their own issues. It was never a good idea to get in the middle of a sibling fight, even if you broke it up it would continue till the two worked things out in whatever way they had to. But this was too much, he'd never seen either of them draw weapons on the other. Fists yes, weapons no.

Prowl seemed to come out of his shocked daze and followed him inside the lounge, the twins were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't even notice the two mechs approaching them until it was too late.

Prowl grabbed a hold of Sideswipe and Ironhide had come up behind Sunstreaker, knocked the gun from his hand and grabbed him from behind. Both twins struggled to get out of the others mechs grasps, they growled and still tried to lunge at each other.

"Wha in the pit is goin on here?" Ironhide growled as he struggled to keep ahold of Sunstreaker, he knew he was in a dangerous position, but he wasn't about to let the twins tear each other limb from limb.

"Yes, explain your actions now, both of you." Prowl commanded, and the twins aggression seemed to diminish slightly. Each one sagged a bit in the grasps of the other mechs and soon Ironhide and Prowl released them both and moved to stand in front of them incase the fight started a new.

Prowl shot a look to the other three mechs in the lounge, "Can any of you explain this?"

Bumblebee was the first to speak, "We don't know, one second everything was fine and the next Sideswipe had his piledrivers out and going after Sunstreaker."

Prowl's optics turned back to the red twin, "Sideswipe, explain. Why did you attack you brother?"

Sideswipe looked down at the floor for a moment, his piledrivers shifted back into his hands just before he looked up and pointed an ebony finger in Sunstreaker's direction.

"HE ONLY LOVES ME FOR MY SPOILER!"

Sunstreaker shot forward a bit, a golden finger pointed at his twin, "WELL, HE ONLY LOVES ME FOR MY DIPSTICK!"

The lounge grew silent and still, the twins glared at one another while the other mechs struggled to process what they had heard, Jazz was the first to move, he walked towards the door and just as he was about to walk out he mumbled, "I did not need to know that."

Mirage and Bumblebee followed, both murmuring something about too much information and CPU's needing acid baths. Ironhide and Prowl shot each other looks and began backing up towards the door themselves.

"Well... ugh... please refrain... from ugh hurting each other..." Prowl stated and bolted.

Ironhide gave the twins a look, "There are better ways of entertaining yourselves then scarring the CPU's of everyone around you." With that said he walked out of the lounge leaving the twins alone.

"Told you it would work, now we have the TV to ourselves and can play any game we want." Sideswipe grinned at his twin and began going through the video games the autobots had gotten from Spike.

"Yeah, but... don't you think it was a bit much?" Sunstreaker asked as he sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Nah, besides, they'll chalk it up to one of our pranks. I mean, they never take me seriously. So our secret is safe and they'll never know." The red twin stated as he found Soul Caliber 2 and began getting the game set up.

"I wish I could tell them... just how much you mean to me." The yellow twin whispered.

Sideswipe looked up at his twin with a confused look, "What did you say, Sunny?"

"Nothing, 'Sides. Ready for me to kick your aft with Sophitia?" Sunstreaker grabbed a controller and began selecting his character.

"Please! Cassandra and I can wipe the floor with you and Sophitia any day!"


End file.
